


Exactly

by Fixy



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, exacto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fixy/pseuds/Fixy
Summary: Exactly!!
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 49
Kudos: 116





	Exactly

**Author's Note:**

> Exactlyyyy

Exactly???

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly.


End file.
